Genki's Ponylicious Adventures!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Genki, a 21 year-old college student, does not understand why his friends and other males love ponies so much! Well, he's about to get a serving of their true desires: a pony harem! Mostly straight, but will have yaoi and herm in some cases. Rated M, of course.
1. Love Sols

**Genki's Ponylicious Adventures!**

**Rida's one of many brilliant ideas! Here's a harem story featuring the ponies! Bronies, if you love ponies, this is for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"YOU ARE MY VERY BEST FRIEND~! :D"

My friend Jereck kept repeating again, and again, and AGAIN. The fatty's on his iPod listening to some song about ponies the whole time we were walking down the hallway to our 5th period science class. Seriously, what the HELL is up with ponies?! Isn't that for little **GIRLS?! **No, no, I don't hate ponies. It's just that, hearing about them from multiple boys in this university including him can be very annoying sometimes. And you know what's really annoying? When your friends try endlessly to convince you to join their crew of pony lovers. Yeah, I'm not interested. Jereck was about to sing that dang part again. I quickly covered his mouth before he could. "Dude, NO! Not anymore, please!" He grumbled and licked my hand, making me snatch it away immediately. "Dude, eww!" He poked me. "Boooy, you suck! If you just LISTEN to this beautiful My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song, you'll be joining me, too!"

"Agh, no thanks!" I cleaned my hand off as we walked inside the room. Like in every class we conveniently have with each other, we sit next to each other. And before anything, the same thing that happens every time, all the boys in the class in unison say...

"YOU ARE MY VERY BEST FRIEND~! :D"

Christ. Kill me. I'll never understand why boys love cartoon ponies for 6 year-old girls. Maybe I don't understand because I'm acting like my actual age: 21. Nah, that's ignorant. If they like it, that's okay. What's NOT okay, however, is mentioning it constantly and constantly, JESUS. What, do I have to actually **BE **in the world of ponies to understand?! "...Huh?" As soon as I said that, the chemicals inside the flasks started shaking. "Oh?" It caught Jereck's and the other's attention. "Dude?" He asked. "What did you do?" "I-I didn't do anything! It suddenly just- WOAH!"

This, like, massive pink shadow came out of the flasks! "Woah~!" All the boys thought it was amazing, especially when the shit started to CARRY me! "Wah, ahh! J-Jereck! Help!" He and the others tried pulling me down, but I sank down inside the flask. I could hear their screams tuning in with my mine. "Kyahh!"

...

"Haaaaa-OOF!" After that crazy trip, I land on a hardwood floor! Owch! "Gyah...oh my aching...huh?" When I opened my eyes, I found myself in some kind of...library? "Woah..." There were really tall bookshelves stacked with books! The curtains on the giant windows were this nice astronomical pattern. But...this place didn't look familiar at all! "Is...is this a dream?" **"*gasp* It worked!" **A set of big purple eyes locked in with mine.

"KYAAAHHH!"

Oh god, that hurt my throat. But this pony...did she talk? This has to be a dream, now! She's a lavender unicorn with hair like Stocking's and...glasses? "Uh...hello?" She started walking around me, checking me out. Err, personal space, much? **"This is amazing! My predictions of a successful summoning spell were absolutely correct. Brilliant!" **She was writing stuff down in a floating notepad and pen. Okay, what's going on here? A scientist, gothic-looking, talking pony? "Excuse me, uhh, who are you? Where am I?"

**"Oh! I'm sorry!" **She adjusted her tilted glasses. **"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my library! It seems I've summoned you, human!" **Summoned me? So, is this not a dream? "Umm, I'm Genki and uhh...is this a dream? I mean, you're an unrealistic, talking animal." She giggled at that. **"That's surprising? Everypony in Equestria can talk! Do ponies in your world never talk?" **My world? What? "My world, you said? So...is this another world or all just some weird illusion or whatever?" **"Yes, this is the world of Equestria! And like I've said, I summoned you here, so no, this isn't an illusion or any fantasy like that. You're really here!"**

No, no, no, this unbelievable. I refuse to believe this is all real, but if it really is..."Well, can you take me back? I'd rather be with my friends in the human world..." Just what I didn't want to see, she had a disappointed look on her face. **"Actually...it actually took a few difficult things to do to make this spell. I can't just simply summon you back." **I hang my head low. Are you seriously kidding me? She lifted my head back up with her hoof.**"But don't worry! Just in case this worked, I've went ahead and looked up a surefire reverse effect. Now let me explain..."**

She flew over a big book with her pink aura stuff coming out the horn. **"Come here." **She flew me over to her. Flipping some pages, she stopped at a specific and started to read. I liked the fancy text and pictures.

_**"To summon a human requires a mastery rank in magic. However, to summon one back from whence he came requires even stronger energy: love sols. To require love sols, the summoned will receive them from others with erotic means."**_

"..." Erotic means? Ponies? Erotic? Ponies? Oh wow. Wow...**"O-Oh my...so it requires something as intense as love sols. This is your only resort to going back, Genki." **Hold up, does she REALLY think I'll do this?! "Hold on, do you REALLY think I'd do something as weird as erotic things with ponies?! Gross!" I didn't mean to sound arrogant, but really, can you blame me? Bestiality is not my thing. **"I understand completely. It's normal for humans to feel that way. I know this may sound a bit ignorant, but you'll have to **_**force **_**yourself to do this. I know, hold still." **She scooted back. **"Return back to me when you're done, okay? I'll let her know all the details." **"Wait, what-" Before I knew it, I was gone inside a pink smoke. Again.

"Kyaaaa- OOF!" I swear, this is starting to become an unhealthy pattern for me. "Now what..." I cringed when I found my fingers dug in muddy ground and grass. Looking around, I was infront of a hut surrounded by trees. Am I inside a forest? "Just where did she send me?" And what did she mean by "when you're done?" What am I supposed to do? "Hnn..." I'm not too sure I should enter a eerie-looking house in a dark forest, but if this is a world of _kawaii _ponies, I shouldn't expect anything dangerous.

"Hello~?" I poked my head inside. As expected, there were potions and antiques and all kinds of weird things inside there, even masks! She must be a big Majora's Mask fan. Weirdest of all was the lady with a mohawk and a ton of rings. She doesn't look like a pony, so a zebra? Cool sun mark, too. **"Oh!" **She noticed me. Oh dear. **"Hello, boy. Twilight informed me that she would send you to moi." **Hey, that rhymed! Sorry, short-attention span, here. "Umm, yeah, I guess so. So...what am I supposed to do? Something about love sols or some crap like that."

**"Mmhm. A love sol is what is required. To receive it, you shall give others the desired." **The desired? Oh yeah, erotica..."Okay, so I go and...fuck ponies?" She nodded her head. Maaan, if only it were human females. **"I, Zecora, shall be your first. I hope you can quench my sexual **_**thirst. **_**Mhhh hm hm..." **She walked over to me with a bottle full of pink (I'm really starting to hate that color) potion in it. **"You shall drink this. Then, when it comes to erotica reactions to non-humans, you will not as much hiss." **I swear, I BETTER go home for real after all this. I take a deep sigh and chug down the potion.

"*hic!* Ohh..." What...in the world...was in that? My head, it feels so...dizzy. I feel so...relaxed? Yeah...:D In fact, so relaxed that I didn't see the zebra coming towards me. I didn't even notice how she pushed me down onto the floor. Not the lustful looks in her eyes, the licking of her lips, and somehow, not the pull down of my pants. However, I certainly did react to a pair of furry, hard hooves touching my bare cock. "Wha...What are you..." I wanted to push her back, but instead, I was stroking her cheek. Did this potion confuse my mind into thinking...I want this? Either, I don't think I would... **"I'm ready, human. Let's get this session boomin'!" **

"Ehhh, ha...!" She slammed her vagina into it. No...I don't want to have sex with animals. But...to go home, I have to require the sols, which also means I have to do this, so...no choice. **"C-Come on, move with me to the sexual beat! (pant pant) Please, I desperately need you to cure my heat!" **Even in sex, she rhymes...She slammed her hips down wildly on my legs while holding me down with her hooves. For a zebra, her vagina felt warm and wet, a perfect fit for my cock, too. "..." She can't be the only one doing all the work here. So, I also start to work my hips and... **"Hah...!" **I thrust it deeper inside her, also faster. **"Ahhh, the thrusts, the thrusts! To do it this hard, you must?!" **I sit up and embrace her, playing with her tail. "Y-yeah...After all, you fed me a weird thing. I-I think it's affecting me because...I really, really like this." My cock and I felt so good having sex with her like this. The way she was moaning and still talking in rhymes was very hot. Especially when she showed she enjoyed it. **"Ahh, the pleasures of this sex! It's stronger than curing a hex!" **I massaged her neck with my tongue while groping her butt: it's really soft and I love how it jiggles when I give it a light tap.

She was wetting my shirt with her drool, but I didn't care: her moanings and chants of pleasure were well worth it. "Z-Zebra lady...Zecora, I-I'm going to-" **"Oh god yes, give me your cum! I want it desperately, like money desired by a bum!" **I'm glad she wants it. Digging my fingers in her mohawk, I shoot my semen inside her. I let out a low grunt of relief: nothing feels better than releasing something you've been holding in inside you. She smiled at me, with a red face and watery eyes. **"Th-This experience is unforgettable, I shall say. Thank you for making my most wonderful day!" **

When she said that, a tiny, pink orb floated out of her. I swear to Jesus if I see another thing pink, I'll...**"That is a love sol, that you hold." **She broke me out my thoughts. "So this is it? Good! Now I can go back to Twilight and go-" She shook her head. **"One sol is not enough, I protest. You must acquire many others from the rest." **D'aww...are you kidding me? Sheesh..."This is bad...who knows how long that'll take? What about my friends? My family? Won't they all worry about me?" She sighed and looked down. **"Aye, so that is why you should go. Trust me on this, there are many good things for you in sto'!" **I put the orb in my pocket: now to go back to her.

**"Go through the forest and back to the library to see Twily Light. Do not worry, she does not bite, ah hah hah!" **She was just using that last line as an excuse to rhyme... "Okay, umm, gotta go, but first..." I pecked her cheek. "Thanks for the start of my plan to going home. Bye!" Not looking back, I head out the hut and run through the creepy forest. All the while, I'm wondering: what is Jereck doing? Are my parents gonna worry? Will anybody even care? Did I record all those new anime episodes?! "Ohh, I sure hope so~!"

* * *

**Lol, what a cool guy. X) So yeah, pretty simple plot, but still cool, right? Yeah, this story will feature ALOT of ponies and multiple different genres. Hope it's your taste. Well, see ya next time!**


	2. Megane Pony

**Genki's Ponylicious Adventures! 2**

**Here's chapter 2, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Megane Pony_

**"Ohh, you're back! Heh heh heh...I sent Spike out for something, so...it's just us, Genki..." **Twilight said to me as I came in. "Err, hi?" Weird, she wasn't talking like this when i first met her. And who's Spike? "So umm, er, I got that love sol thing, but I know it isn't enough, so..." I tried to pick her up and DANG, she's heavy! "U-Upstairs if y-you don't ...MIND! (hoo!)" She shyly curled her body up while giggling. She's really excited for this...

Thinking I'll die any second, I throw her down on the bed. For cartoon ponies, they're really heavy! Sheesh...**"Okay, now to receive a love sol from me. I...I've never done this kind of things before, s-so...be gentle with me, please?" **O-Oh my goodness...she's so cute! I blushed and gulped. "You...You got it!" Nothing could defeat me more than an adorable girl in glasses: it's a one hit KO on any guy, honestly! I crawl on the bed with her. She spreads her legs and shows me her marehood.

She's covering her face in embarrassment. D'aww~! Before anything, I want to do a little more to her. I press my fingers against her plump labia. **"Oh!" **She jerks up and now trembling. I continue and rub my fingers against the pink surface. "How does this feel, Twilight?" Her moaning already was giving me a pretty clear answer. **"I-it feels good. Please continue..." **I heed to her wants and slide my fingers inside her. Her body twitches and she wags her tail around. I could feel just how wet she was. I softly massage my fingers inside her, gliding alone the warm, wet walls inside her. **"Genki...ah..." **She put her hoof in her mouth.

I decided to put a little more into it and rub my fingers inside her harder. I felt her body muscles tighten and she was trying to suppress her voice. "Come on, don't be shy. Let out your voice." She seemed hesitant at first, but then she released her hoof and let her voice finally come out. **"Hah...hah...ah...!" **Not only were her moanings increasing in consistency, but in volume, too. Is she already about to cum? "Try to hold it in, Twiles. Not just yet."

I unbuckle my pants and stuff. She blushed when saw my member. **"O-oh dear. A human's...so that what it looks like?" **I blushed. "D-Don't stare so much, please?" She adorably apologized. Not holding back, I thrust it inside her. **"Hah! Oh, oh!" **She screeches out, almost kicking me multiple times when she was flailing her legs around. **"S-So this is how it feels..." **I give her time to relax a little before continuing. She held on to me with her hooves while closing her eyes tightly. "So, does it feel good for your first time? Well, with a human at least..." She nodded her head rapidly. **"M-Magnificent! Gratifying!" **

I noticed that her horn was glowing: what's that all about? **"(pant) (pant) I-it's the Sparks of Pleasure building up in my horn. Wh-When I'm fully satisfied, i-it shoots out!" **Oh, really? I decide to be rougher with her and pound her even harder. Her voice was really starting to come out and the horn was glowing even more. **"G-Genki, m-my horn...it's building up so fast!" **It was definitely apparent she was enjoying this, feeling a whole lot of pleasure. When I hit a certain spot inside her, that's when she really reacted. **"Hiii!" **Along with the screech, she orgasmed, a few sparks spatting out, too. **"S-Sorry. It's just that, y-you keep hitting against that spot..." **I caress her face. "No problem. Now here I go!" With one big thrust, I cum inside her. **"Aaah!" **A blast of sparks come shooting out her horn. "Woah..." It's like her second orgasm or something. When it stopped, she rested her head down on the bed, panting. **"Ha, ha...th-thank you, Genki. Here...this is for you."**

A love sol came from her inside her body and flew over to me. It floated right above my hands. "Alright, another one!" It flew in me now, which always make me jerk a little. **"Okay..." **She began, sitting up. **"So I'm Zecora told you that this won't be enough, right? So, I think you should meet my other 5 five friends: Earth ponies Pinkie Pie and Applejack, another unicorn named Rarity, and two pegasi named Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Here, I'll give this map of Ponyville. I marked all their locations down!" **For a pony, she draws a pretty good map. "Thanks! So uhh, will this be enough?" She put her hoof to her chin. **"Hmm, I'm not sure, but after requiring love sols from the others, report back to me and we'll see." **

"Got it!" I gave her a hug. Heh, ponies are so soft. She giggled. **"No problem! Besides, it's my fault you even have to go through all this in the first place..." **I look at her. "Don't worry, it's okay. It's not like you knew you'd summon me, anyway. Sill, I wish I could contact the other world, somehow. I'm sure my cellphone won't-"

**"It will!"**

"Eh?" With a flow of magic, she pierced it into my phone. It glowed a...grah...pink aura and then landed back into my hand. **"I've upgraded your phone to be able to call ones in this and yours. It only works for the owner of the cellphone." **This pony...she's so useful! I like her so much!

* * *

**I want to hug a pony. :( Anyways, see ya next time!**


	3. Bad Apple

**Genki's Ponylicious Adventures! 3**

**Chapter 3, folks. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Bad Apple_

Man...Jereck would die to be me right now. Twilight is showing me around town, Ponyville, and well, gosh, it sures lives it up to its name. Ponies, ponies everywhere! A lot of them were so many different colors and whatnot, with those cutie marks on their flanks. Some waved hi to me and while some squealed at me. "Wow, are humans that grand?" Twilight giggled. **"No, it's not that! Some of the ponies just find you cute, that's all!" **Oh. Gee, I don't know why, but I just feel all...soft inside when I'm called cute. I don't why, I just do~! ~ I seen a few interesting ponies like a blue and white one that was sitting on a bench like I would. Her friend next to her had candy as a cutie mark. A sweet tooth, perhaps?

So yeah, I just noticed...where are the MALES at? I mean, I really shouldn't be surprised considering how feminine this whole place and all is, but it's not ponies are a female-only species or something! "Hey Twilight...do any males exist ANYWHERE?" She stopped in her tracks. **"Well...yes. However, as you've obviously seen, this town has very few males. That's probably also why some of the ponies here are attracted to you." **Speaking of which, a few ponies started cuddling up against me. "H-Hey!"

**"Nyah, you're so cute~! :D"**

**"Hooh, you are one LOVELY 'stallion~' ;D"**

**"LOL HEY, YOU WANNA FU-"**

I covered that pony's mouth real fast. She shouldn't be saying such things outside like that. After giving them the look to go, Twilight told me, **"Yeah, so see? Though...maybe with your help, the stallion race can increase..."**

"Huh? Say something, Twilight?" She shook her head.

**"No...it's nothing important." **

**"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" **

Twilight and I turned to our right to where the laughing came from. It came from this girl who was tending to a stand full of apples and other apple dishes. I have to admit, I really~ like her hat! Twlight excitedly waved over to her and trotted over, gesturing me to come here. Oh, she must know her? **"I was actually going to bring you here, Genki! This is Applejack!" **She took off her hat and bowed, then put it back on.

**"Howdy! Ma name's Applejack!" **This pony, she's so cool! I bow, myself. "Hi. I'm Genki, but then again, Twilight just said my name, so, eh heh heh!" I'm kind of naive. Still, the two laughed and Applejack presented her stand. **"Looks like you're not from around here. Say, why don't you have a taste of ma apples straight from Sweet ol~ Apple Arces! On the house!" **She tossed me an apple. I gave it a bite and, my gosh, it's so good!

"Mmm, real juicy! You sure grow good apples, Applejack!" She swatted her hoof. **"D'aww, it's nothin'! Huh huh huh! Say, why don't you take a peek at ma place? Ah think you'll love it!" **I looked down to Twilight. She nodded in agreement. **"Yeah, I think so, too! You and her might just become friends that way! Also..." **She brought me down with her hoof and whispered, **"If you do great, you just might a love sol from her, too." **I blushed. The love sols didn't even cross my mind just now. Oh gee, I wonder how everything's going to go, now.

Since Twilight couldn't come with us, do to needing to catch up with her studies, it was just Applejack and I heading back to the barn. "Woah..." There were so many apple trees everywhere. It's a wonder how I didn't get lost in all this. **"Yup! This is where ma brother and I get all our apples from! We buck them trees and then they come fallin' down!" **I wonder how strong these trees are, then. **"Speaking of which, do you mind helping me buck some? Ah mean, with you, it's kickn', ah guess, but still, mind giving me a hoof- er, hand?" **I was willing to help: I mean, it's only nice to help others, right?

"Uh, okay! Here goes..." Putting some power in my foot, I give the tree a good kick and in just one, the apples fall! Heh heh heh...I just might be that strong! Then again, maybe it's because they're cartoon trees. :p Whatever the case, Applejack was still impressed. **"Hoo!" **She smacked my back. **"Ya got some talent, there! Ah should make you an officical Apple family member, huh huh huh!" **She gave the tree a kick, even making some other trees shake. Yeesh, glad we're not enemies.

So yeah, me and her did that and other chores inside and around the barn that aren't really worth getting into detail about. It was handling apples and pretty much any normal things you'd do in a barn. Still, though...I'm tired! "Hoo..." I sat against the barn wall outside. I was sweating and burning up. Applejack chuckled. **"Huh huh huh! Ya did a great job today! Say, how about ah get us some drinks?" **Definitly. "Yeah! I could one right now. Thanks!" She starts walking, and with the heat being too much for me, I throw off my jacket and shirt. "Ohh my god, this feels much better!" The cool breeze sweeping against my chest was so heavenly, I tell you. Applejack stopped walking for a second. **"Oh, ah forgot to ask! What kind of dri-" **She stopped talking as soon as she turned around to see me. Then she hid her face in her face in a flash of a second.

"...Applejack?" Then she started walking towards me...very~ slowly. "Uhh, dude? What's up...?" She pressed her hoof against my chest and started rubbing it. **'Oh mah god, you're so se...strong lookin'! No offense, but ah didn't think a skinny fellow like yurself woud some body on ya!" "**Yeah, she's not the first one to tell me that. Scumbag Jereck always does. -_-; **"Say, why don't we, uhh...have our drinks in the barn? Come with me in there?" **Honestly don't see why inside the barn, but okay! Whatever floats her boat.

Me and her walk inside the barn and I sit against a pile of hay. She's at the door, and unless I'm misunderstanding, it looks as if she's looking around for anyone. Then, with her still inside, she closes the doors. Huh? "Applejack, what are you doing? Weren't you supposed to be getting us drinks?" She trotted over to with half closed eyes. "**Sorry 'bout lying to ya sugar, but ah think its time we get more intimately-like!" **Eh? "Applejack, what do you me- !" She slams her lips with mine. She forces her body down on mine, making me fall down on the pile of hay.

This is all escalated so quickly, I didn't know what to think, but if this will lead me to getting that love sol from her, then I guess I have no choice. "Mmm..." She wraps her tongue around mine. The scent of her tongue smells and tastes of apples. I..think it tastes good, so I don't push her away. I press my hands on her back and push her closer, deepening our kiss. **"Hnn..." **Then she started moaning, which sounded sweet and feminine, a bit out her character, really. Well, not that I have a problem with that.

We break out the kiss. I lap up the drool from her mouth, adoring the apple taste from it. She lays her body flat on the ground, her hat toppling off. She undoes her bands off her mane and tail, and wow...she looks much more prettier than usual. She was blushing madly and rubbing her body with her hooves. **"Ah like you, sugercube. Ooh, you makin' ma apples leak. See~?" **I peeked down to her vagina, which was indeed leaking. I brought my head down and the sweet scent of, surprise, apples overwhelmed me. I wanted to taste real bad. "S-Sorry! But if you don't mind..." I licked the surface of her wet spot. I felt her body tense up and she rested her hoof on the top if my back. **"Ahh, sugercube. Ohh..." **Loving the response I recieved, I give a poke with my tongue to her clit. She skrieked, jerking her body up. **"S-Sugarcube.."**

This scent...it's so yummy. It's like a drug or something. I dip my tongue inside her, sucking up the juices that leaked outisde of her. Her body trembled. Her breathing became more intense and louder. I suddenly felt my head feel so tight, as if something was forcefully lo- Oh, her hindlegs. She didn't even have to lock my head in. The insides of her were so lovely and sweet, like eating a hot apple. Well, that's what I'M doing, right now. ;D **"Ugh...Oh honey, yer lickin' is mighty good..." **I'm glad she likes it. I could even feel my own self getting excited. I want to unbuckle my pants so bad, so that my erection could be free. Though, before anything, I'd like to make her cum. "Mmm.." I take a quick nibble of her, making her jerk up. **"Ahh, honey! Yer bitin' me so hard.." **I can tell she likes this very much. As I do this, more juices leak out of her, falling in the tip of my tongue. I open my mouth more to take some more in: best drink I've ever recieved.

**"Ahh, baby...Ah'm at ma limit...oh Celestia!" **The juice was replaced by a stream of white. It caked my tongue and the inside of my mouth; apple milk, hee hee hee. I looked at her, and she had a satisfied look on her face, smiling widely at me. Just seeing her face made me want to advance even further with her. Her hindlegs twitched and she had some trouble sitting up. **"Genki...that felt mighty good. Ah want you to satisy me more with yo thing..." **She groped my erection with her hoof. "...O-Okay. Gladly..." I pulled down my pants and looked shocked when she saw my member.

**"M-Mah, mah! It's so big! Ah don't think that would fit inisde of me..." **Oh dear, she's nervous about this. In this case, I wouldn't want to force this on her, even if I want it real bad. "I see...so do you want to stop?" Applejack suddenly hopped up. I luckily caught her by catching her by supporting her with my hands grippng her butt. It's soft. "Woah, Applejack! I thought you said- mmph!" She interrupted me with a kiss. I'll take her wanting to continue as a yes. I go inside of her. She makes a loud shriek inside our kiss. I nearly jumped. She breaks out the kiss, her eyes starting to water.

**"D-Dear Luna of the stars, this IS as big as ah thought! Oh lord..." **I calm her down with a kiss on the forehead. "Okay then, I'll go slow." I move her body to grind up and down deep inside her at a slow pace. She feels more calm now and is breathing lightly. Doing at a slow pace, I can enjoy the feeling of my member in between her soft, warm walls. With one of my hands clenching her butt, I creep one closer to her anal hole and sneak a finger inside. **"Hah!" **Her eyes shoot up and then daze again. Showing no signs of discomfort, I continue to grind my finger inside. **"Ah, ohh...o-okay, honey, you can start moving at the speed ya want." **I'm honestly glad I can, now. I move my hips faster, thrusting into her at an increased speed. **"Ahh, G-Genki! F-Fer a nice fellow, you sure are a rough one, ohh!"** She grips me harder and moans inside my shirt, making my body vibrate. My finger still in her, I threw in another one. They became soaked in her juices as soon as I did. I then pullled them out and tasted the juices: good, just as I expected. I could feel myself ramming inside her more faster and harder than I thought. I could myself hitting the top of her marehood, making her scream out everytime I did.

"Apple...(sigh)...Jack. I'm gonna cum..." She especially gripped me tighter. **"Inside me! Ya better not do it outside!" **I couldn't, anyway. She has a very strong grip on me. Clenching her butt even tighter, I cum inside her. She lets out a long sigh. **"Oh, lordy...that was more enjoyable than ribs at a country fair..." **Ahh, country talk. Gotta love it. We both laid down on the floor. "Ah hah hah, yeah...!" I saw a pink orb coming outside her hat laying in between us: a lov sol! "Yes!" The sol went inside my body. Hah hah, that makes three, now!

After cleaning ourselves off, Applejack was telling bye outside. **"Aww, it's too bad ya have ta go! But eh, you got yer things ta do, so I can't stop ya. Though...ya better come back, sugercube!" **I chuckled and patted her head. "If I can, I will." I gave her another before making my way to leave, but then a tiny yellow pony came dashing to us.

**"Oh, Applebloom! Just in time! Look, here's a new friend of mine. His name's-"**

**"Genki? Yep, ah heard ma big sister callin' you that!" **Eh, huh? Weird, though...I've never seen her anywhere the whole time. Applejack apparently thought the same, too.

**"But how? We two were in the barn...cleaning up! Those walls be soundproof!" **

**"Well, how else do ya think I heard y'all, then?" **

Applekack and I looked at each other in confusion. Then we slowly started to progress what she said. Then our eyes widened, and our jaws touching the ground: she...watched the whole thing while being inside there hiding somewhere. Ohhhhh no...and now, I just notice that her face is red. Oh god, the emberassment meter of mine just reached skyhigh. If Jereck heard about this, he might rip me apart.

**"U-Um, uhh, w-well y-you see, um...uh...we w-were...wrestlin'! Y-Yeah!" **Applejack gave a oh-please-god-believe-me smile. I did, too. Applekack tubbed her chin with her hoof. **"...Okay! Sounds reasonable enough! I'll tell BIG MAC about this!" **Applejack's face turned blue and I shuddered. I don't know who that is, but he sounds terrifying. Applejack gestures me to bolt out of there. No need to tell me twice.

* * *

**LOL LOL LOL, Genki! XD Funny at the end, right? Well, expect some more. Bye!**


End file.
